Sonic X
by Little Miss Kayla
Summary: After the fight against the doubtful defenders of the Metarex, the team decide to move on with their own lives after a faint argument between them all; only to discover the world suddenly being torn apart by strange natural disasters.  Summary Continues


**Sonic X **

After the fight against the doubtful defenders of the Metarex, the team decide to move on with their own lives after a faint argument between them all; only to discover the world suddenly being torn apart by strange natural disasters. As the deathly weather continues to erupt the planet Mobius, Sonic plans to search for his friends in order to save the world- but what happens if there not interested?

Can Sonic and his friends save the world? Or is there more to the tale of friendship and love?

Find out in Sonic X!

{I don't own any Sonic characters or the show Sonic X} Though, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One **

A past, a future and a present

I bet you're wondering why the team had broken up, after they destroyed the most strongest components ever during their heroic career. Well, after loosing some of their closest friends in the battle, there was one thing to do and that was…to argue?

Yes, while loosing Shadow the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian and Chris Thorndyke; the only thing left to do was argue.

As they shipped back to their world, everyone couldn't help but feel lonely and depressed after their great adventure. Yes, Chris disappeared into the his own world after being tricked by the evil doctor Eggman but was that such a bad thing? Taking off for another discovery, the first person to loose control was of course…Tails?

He had been so upset that day, only staring at the seed which his long lost love had given him for a token of her heart. He couldn't help but feel anger and guilt for destroying her in such a pitiful way. Yet, he was proud. In some ways that she was free.

Now as for Sonic, the master of destruction, everyone knew him as the speedster of movement. And for entering his best friend's workshop at a bad time, hit him like a ton of bricks. He had only come in to check up on the poor fella, only to find Tails staring at his plant. The few words that came from the hedgehog's mouth was calm and gentle, catching the fox's attention to the slightest before turning back to gape at the pink bloomed flower petals, reaching out towards him.

"C'mon buddy, cheer up. Let's go for a run…together, you know. Me and you" the hedgehog chattered, smiling his trademark grin. His emerald green eyes glowed down to the bright yellow fox as he stayed still as a rock, as if ignoring him. "Tails, c'mon" Sonic encouraged him to leave the workshop, for at least an hour if that, but the sad depressed lover only stayed where he was. "I'm not going Sonic" he replied slowly and harshly. "I can't use up all my life…running around anymore" he added, slapping his face into his hands. His blue eyes glistened onto the reflection of the plant pot as he continued to stare at the green stem and it's leaves that dangled from it. Sonic, on the other hand, felt very hurt once those words came from his friend. 'Using up his life by running around?' how could one say such a horrible thing.

Before the hedgehog could stand up for himself, he raised up a pointed finger then pointed dearly at the fox. "How can you say a thing like that?" Sonic snapped, rather confused on how this argument was going to end. But Tails couldn't help but roll his eyes as Sonic came closer. "How does it feel to waste your life?" Tails shot back, turning to face the annoyed hog who was now seconds away from him. But this didn't make Tails run off and hide. In fact the fox stayed perfectly still, till suddenly Sonic turned the reddest red ever to be seen. "How does it feel to stare at a dumb plant all day, everyday?" the hedgehog spat. At this point, Sonic had realised what he had said then bit his lip as hard as possible, hoping that it would make up for what he had repeated from his mind. But Tails only stood up, then clenched his plant pot in order to protect it.

"It's not a DUMB plant! I loved Cosmo! But you don't care, you just think this plant as a dumb seed, but for me its not that at all. It's her love for me! I wonder Sonic…have you ever felt love? No! So I suggest you leave now" the outburst of the red faced angry fox, made Sonic step back. His heart pounded hard and fast like no tomorrow. "If that's what you think…then fine" and with that the hedgehog was gone, leaving Tails to fester in his workshop…alone with a plant.

Although as Sonic ran, he knew that Tails was wrong about his feelings and the word love. In fact, Sonic was in love. But before he did anything to the extreme, he needed to make his feelings grow stronger for this certain person. That's if he did love her. Even if Sonic's a tight headed person who always puts running before anything else, but for this girl…he runs with him. Which he enjoys at times. And maybe, somehow…he can improve this love and confess it to her later on in the future. But like I said, maybe.

As the hedgehog zoomed faster to his destination, he came to a familiar shopping centre where he noticed a strange but funny red echidna and beside him, was a white furred, purple winged bat. Knuckles and Rouge.

"Knuckles! You over sided tree truck! Your not holding my bags properly, hold them like this…that way they don't fall out" As the elegant bat spoke once more, she perked more bags on to her arms like a coat rack. "You got that Knuckles?" before the echidna could say a word, more and more bags were being tossed onto him. And as he was struggling so much, he couldn't see where he was going. Wandering off into the wrong direction, he ended up bumping into a random blue bush. Wait! A blue bush? He turned slightly and looked through the tiny gap within the bags and clothes he was holding to see Sonic standing with a confused face, while rubbing his arm softly.

"Oi, watch where your going…phaha! Look at you!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the amount of bags he was carrying, he sniggered so loudly that Knuckles blushed deep red, but of course, no one could see it as it was hidden from all of Rouge's goods. "Watch it Sonic. This could get ugly" Knuckles grumbled as he rustled the bags around his arms. "Really? You have more bags than me, when I go shopping with Amy" the hedgehog remarked, slamming his hands onto the rail behind him. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he soon heard the clutter of Rouge's high heels as she came once again. "Knuckles, stop standing around. There are stores to go to!" grabbing her friend's shoulder, she pulled him away only to stop and stare back at the hedgehog who stood remaining. "Ooh goodie, more hands for me to fill. Come here Sonic!" the bat ordered, as she pointed at the ground in front of her. But Sonic shook his head. "Now blue boy. You don't want to pick a fight with me" she threatened, licking her lips with aggression. But Sonic stood still. "And end up like Knuckles? No way!" he shouted back at her. Though, that was the wrong answer. Before he knew it, he was pinned down to the ground by Rouge who suddenly pulled out her razor sharp nails. "Ready to feel pain…boy?" she asked saucily. "Get off me, you ugly…" before he could say no more, Rouge was suddenly pulled away by Knuckles who watched the scene. The bat's face turned from angry to sad in a flash, as she poured out thousands of tears onto her face. "Am I really…that ugly?" she whispered, catching her breath. Knuckles didn't say a word, turning to Sonic who couldn't choose whether or not to say yes or no.

Sonic wanted to say no, though he knew it would hurt her feelings more. Though he also wanted to say yes, as everyone is beautiful in their own way. But as soon as he went to apologise, she was gone. He couldn't believe his luck so far, he was upsetting everyone. Looking back up to the angry echidna, he panicked. "I think you should leave Sonic. You've already caused too much trouble here" the red guardian commented calmly, as he picked up all the shopping bags. "Sorry mate".

As Sonic watched Knuckles walk off slowly, he couldn't help but think that no one else would want his attention. He had already fell out with Tails and called Rouge ugly-which she was offended by. So he chose to stay out of everyone's way, by running off into the distance, taking his speed for a challenge as he dived off the track into the great wide hills. He smiled softly to himself, sprinting faster and faster till finally as he looked down, he could hardly see the ground he was stepping on.

"Hello Mr Sonic" the hedgehog couldn't help but hear a loud squeal of a female from a far. He turned with a flash then ran back, waving at his friend Cream and her tiny chao Cheese. "Hey Cream, Cheese. You guys alright?" he asked nervously, looking around for the pink hedgehog. Unfortunately for him, Cream had gathered who he was searching for, and giggled at him with a wide smile. "Yes we're ok. Amy's not here. She's gone to the bakery…" the rabbit replied, smirking at the long red blush against Sonic's cheeks. "Oh" was all Sonic said, as he brushed his feet into the dirt beneath him. Awaiting a chance to run away from the awkward silence. "What's the matter, Sonic?" the child asked sweetly, looking up at the confused hedgehog. Sonic didn't really want to explain his argument with Tails, to Cream. Although he knew that he could trust her, he still wasn't going to tell her a word. In fact, instead he ran off leaving the girl speechless.

"Sonic?"

Hearing her call him back from behind, he carried on running. Taking his time to completely ignore the young rabbit and sprinted off to the town centre where the bakery stood. He couldn't help but take a deep breath as he walked in. The pavement was clear and tidy as if it was brand new. And the bakery door was so bright that it made Sonic's heart pound with hope. Taking a deep breath, he walked in where he was suddenly greeted by the baker. John.

"Sonic…what an honour! Welcome, what can I get you?" he asked as he charged from the centre of the room to his posh counter. In front of him was the clear window with freshly cooked cakes hidden inside. "Anything you like?" he asked again, smiling widely at the hero before him. Sonic struggled, shaking his head at the baker as he lifted out his empty hands. "I have no money" the poor hog whispered. "Oh…such a shame. We're selling these cakes for charity you see, those children over there are the ones were helping" John pointed over the other side of the store where a group of six children gathered round on the ground, looking up at the pink hedgehog with her red rosy dress and her matching boots. In her hands was a book, a book about a hero who chooses the wrong decisions.

He couldn't help but smile wider than ever before, looking back to the baker who seemed to stare at the pretty hedgehog with happiness. "The children would be thrilled to meet the hero himself" he admitted to Sonic, edging him close to the tiny crowd.

As Sonic stepped closer, Amy's voice rang in his ears. The perked echoes of her voice sang high making him blush red.

"The hero had lost everything…even the one he truly loved" Amy spoke, holding out the book to show the children the pictures. One child couldn't help but shake their head with sadness. "Oh no…poor hero" the little child cried as she hugged the child beside her. The rest of the children sat silently, waiting for Amy to continue, but she was interrupted by the hero's voice himself. "Don't worry kids, the hero gets the girl" Sonic chuckled, butting in with a grin. Amy cocked her eyebrow with shock as he rustled himself through the children to sit beside Amy. "Hey Ames…" he greeted. The children at first were shocked to see the amazing super hero in front of them, and they couldn't help but jump up with pens asking for his autograph.

"Oh please sign this" the children cried out, screaming loudly at the blue hedgehog. Sonic couldn't help but grab each pen as he signed their wanted gifts. "One at a time" he told them. Nudging Amy in the ribs with a smirk, made the female growl with disgust. "Good this huh?" he laughed. Amy only rolled her eyes at his comment before grabbing her bag and trotting off out of the bakery. John stopped her, then stared back with confusion. "Why you leaving?" he questioned. The girl shook her head once again as she stared at the blue hedgehog. "He can take over. After all it's always about him" and as she spoke that, she left. Slamming the door shut behind her, she walked off. Gritting her teeth with anger. It was always about Sonic the Hedgehog. No matter what.

Sonic hadn't really realised that the pink female left. He was busy telling the children stories about his great adventures. "And I defeated the Metarex by the super form of me. Good huh?" The children all nodded with interest, till finally it was time to go home. They grabbed their bags and thanked both John the baker and Sonic for their time. "Thank you Sonic. And if you see your friend Amy, tell her that I am thankful to her as well" John told him with a smile. Sonic nodded his head, putting his thumb up with his trademark grin. "Anytime…and will do"

He stopped for a second, then bit his lip. He forgot about Amy! How stupid was he? Grabbing a cake that the baker had offered, he charged off to Amy's home where he was greeted by the whole group.

Cream, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge were there all discussing their big time problems. As soon as they saw Sonic. The group could only growl with disappointment. Amy opened the door, allowing him in but Sonic pushed his way through, waving at the team with a frown. "Hey, what's up?" he asked them all. Amy didn't say anything and nor did Tails and Rouge. They were too busy giving each other silent looks. "We're separating Mr Sonic" Cream whispered, as she twiggled with her fingers. "Were breaking the team up. We've had enough" Knuckles added. "And it thanks to you" Rouge spat evilly.

Though for Sonic, he was still confused. "What did I do?" he asked them. This made them all stare at each other before shouting out random problems to do with himself. "Selfish!" "Rude""Pathetic" "You don't care for anyone, no one!"

"You're a bit nasty Mr Sonic"

As the team carried on to explain their problems, each one left. One by one. Before finally leaving Amy and Sonic alone. "Ames…""Don't Sonic. I don't need it. Just go!" she demanded. The hedgehog couldn't help but feel a little moment between them as Amy waved goodbye, pushing him out of her house. Sonic didn't bother to react, in fact he allowed her to move him out of her home, into the cold. "Amy…""Goodbye Sonic"

Sonic never thought that people hated him that much, to leave him outside from the warm into the freezing cold. He couldn't help but wonder where the real Amy went. The one with the cheeky grin, the carefree loving pink hedgehog who couldn't help but follow him around everywhere he went. The one to make him smile if she giggled. But this could only make him drop. His heart felt like cold stone.

It was over for the team.


End file.
